neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/MegaTagmension Blanc
Neptune is a high school student, the Console Patron Unit of Planeptune, the deuteragonist of MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, and the President of the Film Club and member #1. Along with her bright and positive personality, she'll do her best to save the school from closing. Neptune is starring as the Hero, who is also named Neptune. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Appearance Neptune has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads. Her uniform consists of a lilac blazer with a red plaid dress. Underneath her uniform seems to be a white dress shirt. She has a red plaid ribbon right below her neck attached to the dress shirt. She wears ankle-high black socks. Her shoes are black and white and a faded purple. Personality She is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Relationships Story MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Living Dead Island: School Panic! Gameplay Equipment Weapons Hair Styles Costumes Processor Parts Command List Etymology Neptune's character in her movies is simply called "Shujinko" (主人公) in Japanese. "Shujinko" can mean "hero/heroine", "main character" or "protagonist". In the English version, it's "Hero", but it is used as a gender neutral description, since the character Neptune plays is explicitely female. In context, the character is the hero/protagonist/main character of the films. In contrast to the Heroine played by Blanc, the Hero is not defined by her gender. Gallery Neptune Gamicademi Uniform.PNG|Gamicademi Uniform Neptune Gamicademi Navy.PNG|Gamicademi Navy Neptune Gamicademi Red.PNG|Gamicademi Red Neptune Hoodie Dress.PNG|Hoodie Dress Neptune Dreamy Hoodie.PNG|Dreamy Hoodie Neptune Monochrome Hoodie.PNG|Monochrome Hoodie Neptune Torn Jacket.PNG|Torn Jacket PH Purple.PNG|Purple PH Emerald.PNG|Emerald PH Torn Purple.PNG|Torn Purple Neptune Purple Hair.PNG|Purple Hair Neptune Orange Hair.PNG|Orange Hair Neptune Silver Hair.PNG|Silver Hair PH Purple Hair.PNG|Purple Hair PH Green Hair.PNG|Green Hair Neptune 1 Wooden Sword.PNG|Wooden Sword Neptune 2 Kiryu Sword.PNG|Kiryu Sword Neptune 3 Super Laevateinn.PNG|Laeveteinn Neptune 4 Executioner.PNG|Executioner PH 1 Guardian Zero.PNG|Guardian Zero PH 2 Guardian V.PNG|Guardian V Videos Neptune Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Neptune Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Characters